Contra el clan Kuchiki
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Una revelión en el clan Kuchiki, provoca la muerte de los ancianos y del jefe del clan "Ginrei Kuchiki" Sojun se ve obligado a ir al mundo de los humanos para esconderse y así, que su único hijo y futuro heredero del clan, no sea asesinado. Byakuya...
1. INTRO

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Bueno, ya se que nos normal en mi que salga de mis historias Edward y Bella de Crepúsculo. Sin embargo, también hay una serie manga que me encanta llamada Bleach y bueno tras darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, decidí lanzarme a escribir esta pequeña historia. No se de cuantos capitulos constará. Aún así, espero que le deis una oportunidad y si la leeis dejeis un review. Recuerdo que es el único pago a las que escribimos las historias. **_

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en el manga Bleach. Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y la historia es de mi invención, yo solo juego con los personajes. **_

_**En la historia, escribo completamente en español. Los terminos están en mi idioma: Capitán, teniente... los nombres de los objetos, de las puertas, las ropas etc... si están en japones tal y como los llaman. **_

_**Bueno nos vemos y ya me dais vuestra opinión. Nos vemos pronto. Kiss Desam. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Contra el clan Kuchiki <strong>_

El cielo estaba oscurecido. Las estrellas aquella noche parecían apagadas. El ruido de la batalla se podía escuchar a kilómetros de distancia. La paz, no era en aquel instante un nombre con importancia. Los ojos azules de la mujer miraban con temor al agresor. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Ella sentía su corazón palpitar en el pecho y aquello no era una buena señal. Desde hacía meses le habían advertido de que aquello pasaría.

Entre sus dedos, apretaba fuertemente el pañuelo del viejo. Un paso tras otro la llevaban cada vez más y más lejos de aquella habitación. Un grito se escuchó en la lejanía y supo a ciencia cierta que el clan estaba acabado. Ginrei Kuchiki acababa de ser asesinado.

La mujer entró en la habitación con las paredes azules. Tras una caja de madera, se encontraba su único hijo. Se acercó despacio y volvió a mirar a sus espaldas. El agresor no estaba, había conseguido perderle de vista. Caminó despacio y estiró su fino brazo hasta alcanzar la diminuta mano de su hijo. Tras un instante de duda y miedo, el niño, al fin cogió los fríos y delgados dedos de su madre.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Susurró la madre al niño cuando lo alzó contra su pecho.

Asomó la cabeza por el trozo que quedaba de puerta y divisó a su marido a lo lejos. Una suave luz la envolvió de pronto y sintió como la sangre fluía desde sus pulmones hasta su boca. Ese era su último aliento. La mujer desesperada, lanzó al pequeño niño por la ventana salvando así su vida. Sus respiraciones fueron haciéndose lentas y así su vida llegó a su fin.

Sojun Kuchiki corrió hacía su hermosa mujer y tras desenvainar su katana, cortó la cabeza de aquel que segó la vida de su mujer. Tras colocarse de rodillas en el suelo, comprobó que ya era tarde para salvarle la vida. Se levantó del suelo y salió del pasillo con un Shunpo. Debía llegar cuanto antes ante su hijo.

El joven apareció tras el pequeño niño y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Las lágrimas que el pequeño derramaba, eran trozos de su alma. Jamás se perdonaría la muerte de su mujer y jamás se perdonaría si le llegara a pasar algo a su único hijo.

Los ojos grises del niño se clavaron en los suyos. El pequeño al reconocer ese intenso color violeta que lo observaba, sonrió a su padre. Ahora estaba a salvo. (Una mano se aferró al hombro de Sojun y este se giró con su katana en mano mientras seguía corriendo.

-¡Sojun!- Un hombre alto y de cabellos blancos le perseguía.

-Debo salir de aquí.- El joven observó al hombre y señaló a su hijo.- No puedo permitir que maten a mi hijo.

-Urahara te esta esperando.- el hombre de cabellos blancos le señaló la otra parte del jardín.- Nadie sabrá que estaréis en el mundo real, excepto yo.

-Esto no es asunto de la sociedad de almas.- Sojun observó al hombre con el ceño fruncido.- Me denegaron la ayuda.

-Solo actuo como amigo.- El hombre de cabellos blancos, le tendió el pañuelo que llevaba la difunta mujer de Sojun entre sus dedos.- Llevaté el Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu. Recuerdale al niño en un futuro, quien es.

-Gracias Ukitake.- Tras aquellas palabras, el joven salio por la puerta Sekai y desapareció dentro de aquel caos que se había formado en el clan Kuchiki.

La sociedad de almas se había negado a ayudar al clan Kuchiki. Los clanes de la nobleza siempre habían tenido su guardia personal y jamás habían necesitado la ayuda de los Shinigamis. Sin embargo, como teniente de la 6ª división, había pedido la ayuda al Gotei 13. Sojun caminaba por una calle estrecha, pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de negación.

"Sabes que nosotros no estamos aquí para proteger a los nobles"

"Mi familia esta en peligro. El capitán y el teniente de la 6ª división, están en peligro"

"No tienes pruebas"

Aquellas palabras estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente. Bien era cierto que no tenia pruebas materiales, sin embargo tampoco se preocuparon en el Gotei 13 de ayudarle a recogerlas. El niño se removió dormido entre sus brazos. El agua caía con furia del cielo, parecía que estubiera llorando su gran perdida ¿Que haría él con un niño de tan solo un año?

Urahara apareció de la nada en aquel jardín bajo la lluvia. Sojun conocia a ese hombre por las historias que se contaban en la sociedad de almas, pero no por ello le transmitía la suficiente confianza. Sojun sacó su Katana y observó al hombre del gorro a rayas y el abanico que tapaba su cara.

-¿Es Urahara?- Preguntó despacio.

-Así es Teniente Sojun.- Urahara se acercó a él y con un movimiento de muñeca le arrebató la Katana.- No saque esto aquí, podría dañar al pequeño.

-No se acerque más.- Le pidió el joven.

-Tranquilo.- Urahara lo observó unos segundos.- Dentro estaremos mejor.- y señaló una pequeña tienda.

-Ukitake...- Sojun calló en el mismo intente en que el hombre abría la puerta.

-El capitán Ukitake habló conmigo.- Urahara entró y le indicó que pasara al calor de la tienda.- No tienes de que preocuparte.

Tras aquellas palabras, al fin Sojun entendió que allí su único hijo y heredero del clan Kuchiki estaba a salvo.


	2. 1¿Cual es el plan?

**Capitulo uno ¿Cual es el plan?**

Urahara observaba detenidamente al muchacho y al bebé. Habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos mirándose a las caras sin decir nada. Tessai Tsukabishi había servido ya dos tazas de té. El aire se podía cortar fácilmente con una katana y no era para menos. Sojun no sabía que decir o hacer. Lo único que tenía realmente seguro, era que no soltaría a su hijo por nada del mundo.

Tras diez minutos más, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella aparecieron dos niños. Sojun escuchó los pasos de los muchachos y se puso alerta. Tras colocarse al pequeño en un brazo, cogió el mango de su katana y observó la puerta.

-Tranquilo.- La voz de Urahara sonó suave tras el abanico que cubría la mayor parte del tiempo su boca y nariz.- Solo son Jinta y Ururu.

-¿Quien es?- Jinta se acercó a la mesa seguido por la niña de cabellos oscuros y mejillas sonrojadas.- ¿Otro gorrón?

-No hables así de nuestro invitado.- Lo reprendió Tessai.

-Ururu, Jinta.- Urahara observó a los niños.- Salir fuera y hacer vuestras tareas.

-¿Qué?- El muchacho de cabellos rojos, se sobresaltó.

-Ya lo habéis oído.- Tessai tiró de los niños hacía fuera.

-Pero quiero saber quien es ese.- Jinta señaló con el dedo a Sojun.

-Vamos.- Tessai los sacó fuera.

-Disculpa la interrupción.- Urahara volvió a taparse la boca con el abanico.- Son muy impulsivos ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Sojun volvió a hacer la misma acción con su hijo y su katana. Esta vez entró un gato negro con andares finos. Urahara sonrió tras su abanico y saludó al gato con un movimiento de cabeza. El gato negro se sentó en la mesa y observó a Sojun. El pequeño niño, estiró sus brazos y sonrió al gato. El animal no pudo evitar apartarse al sentir tan cerca la presencia del pequeño.

-Sojun Kuchiki.- El gato habló haciendo que el pequeño niño dejara de moverse para mirarlo casi sin pestañear.- Aquí puedes estar tranquilo.

-Yoruichi.- Sojun sonrió al gato.- Me complace verte aquí abajo ¿Sería mucho pedir que volvieras a tu forma humana?

-Ella...- Tessai fue a explicarle a Sojun porque estaba en su forma gatuna.

-Sin problemas.- El gato desapareció por la puerta.

-Veo que conoces a Yoruichi.- Urahara sonrió de nuevo.

-Ella es de los cuatro clanes.- Sojun sentó bien al bebé entre sus piernas.- Suele venir mucho a la mansión Kuchiki.

-Bien.- La conversación fue interrumpida de nuevo.- Veo que no confías en Kisuke.

Una mujer de cabellos morados y largos había aparecido en la sala. Sus ojos ambarinos observaban a los invitados. Yoruichi se acercó a la mesa vestida con un traje negro y una camiseta naranja ceñida a su cuerpo.

-Esto es muy difícil para mi.- Sojun respiró algo aliviado la ver una cara conocida en el mundo de los humanos.- No estoy acostumbrado a salir fuera del Sereitei.

-Dejame al pequeño.- Yoruichi estiró los brazos y cogió al pequeño acariciando sus cabellos negros.- Cada día esta más hermoso.

-Crece rápido.- Sojun observó al pequeño con ojos tristes.- Su madre...a ella...

-Lo sabemos.- Urahara se levantó al fin y estiró su brazo hacía Sojun.- Os buscaremos un buen lugar para que este pequeño crezca sin peligros.- Kisuke miró a Tessai y este rápidamente abrió al puerta y salió por ella.- Mientras tanto, os quedareis aquí unos días.

-Este pequeño tendrá que entrenarse muy bien.- Yoruichi cogió la pequeña manita del niño.- Haremos de él un buen heredero del clan Kuchiki.

-Gracias, Yoruichi.- Sojun se sonrojó y agachó su cabeza unos segundos.- Esto se esta haciendo bastante complicado para mi.

-No te disculpes.- Yoruichi le tendió al niño.- Byakuya crecerá sano y aprenderá todas las artes de lucha y de Kido.

El pequeño Byakuya se acurrucó contra el pecho de su padre y tras restregar su pequeña y sonrojada carita, se puso a llorar desesperadamente.

-Creo que tiene hambre.- Sojun miró a Urahara cuando entró por la puerta.- Yo nunca me hacía cargo de estas cosas.

-Aja.- Yoruichi le sonrió.- Eso ocurre cuando naces en cuna de oro y tienes a sirvientes.- Tras sus palabras rió bajito.- Lo primero que has de hacer es darles unos Gigais.- La gata miró a Kisuke.- Y lo segundo que se ha de hacer es ir a buscar lo necesario para este niño a un supermercado humano.

Urahara volvió a salir por la puerta y Sojun se sintió inútil. Bien cierto era que las sirvientas se ocupaban de su hijo y sus necesidades, pero aún así no podía permitir que siguiera llorando de esa forma. Se levantó despacio y dejó suavemente al pequeño Byakuya en el suelo sentado. Tras observarlo un minuto, salió por la puerta y siguió a Urahara.

-¿Que es eso del Gigai?- Preguntó al tendero tras su espalda.

-Necesitareis un cuerpo humano.- Urahara blandió su abanico.- Para pasar desapercibidos en este mundo y poder interactuar con los humanos, necesitáis que os vean.

-¿Y después qué?- Sojun aún no estaba muy convencido de aquello y mucho menos de poder hacerlo sin su querida esposa.

-Tessai esta buscando un buen apartamento para vosotros dos.- Kisuke le sonrió tras el abanico.- Lo demás...poco a poco. - Urahara rebuscó un poco más en la caja de cartón.- ¡Lo encontré!

-¿Que es eso?- Sojun señaló lo que llevaba en su mano.

-Esto es parte del Gigai.- Kisuke salió de la sala.- Cada vez que queráis estar aquí y necesites entrenar a tu hijo, tomarás esto.

-¿Que es eso?- Señaló las dos bolas de colores.

-Esto se llama Gikongan y son almas modificadas.- Urahara entró de nuevo en la sala donde estaba el pequeño niño en silencio.- Ocuparán vuestros Gigais cuando salgáis de ellos.

-¿Se ha callado?- Sojun señaló al niño aún sentado en el suelo y observó que llevaba algo extraño en la boca.-¡¿Que es eso?- Señaló un objeto azul.

-Se llama chupete.- Ururu sonrió.- Lo utilizan mucho los humanos. Esto clamará su hambre hasta que vayamos al supermercado.

-Ya estoy listo.- Jinta apareció por la puerta.- Vayámonos.

La pequeña Ururu cogió al bebé y cuando Sojun quiso darse cuenta, su pequeño había cambiado. Y ano llevaba el diminuto Kimono azul con hojas doradas bordadas. Sus ojos violeta se abrieron de par en par ¿Que llevaba su hijo?

-No te asustes.- Urahara tocó el hombro de Sojun.- Es su cuerpo humano.

El pequeño Byakuya llevaba puesto un suéter azul y un pantalón extraño. Urahara lo invitó a utilizar su Gigai y comprobar que no le pasaba nada extraño a su hijo. Tras entrar en un cuerpo exactamente igual al suyo pero con diferentes ropas, entendió que a su pequeño no le iba a suceder nada.

Las compras fueron muy complicadas. Nunca imaginó que un bebé, necesitara tantas y tantas cosas. Les había costado bastante que Byakuya se adaptara a esa leche en polvo extraña y a unos pañales de plástico. Pero al final del día, Sojun se sintió realizado. Cuando el pequeño Byakuya decidió dormirse en su nueva cuna después del baño, él se quedó dormido.

Un ruido extraño provocó que Sojun se despertara en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo preparado para la lucha, se levantó de un salto y sin esfuerzo alguno cogió la katana entre sus dedos y la apretó fuertemente entre su puño. Urahara y Yoruichi le habían comentado que allí no tenía nada que temer...pero...¿Realmente era así?

Escuchó el roce de las ropas en el pasillo y se puso alerta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su respiración se agitó. En ese instante se acordó que estaba metido en aquel cuerpo extraño y despacio caminó hasta la mesita encontrando el Gikongan. Tras tomárselo, el cuerpo que ocupaba antes, cayó al suelo. Este se levantó sorprendiendo a Sojun y se acercó a la cuna.

-Yo cuidaré de él.- Sojun miró extrañado a aquella copia perfecta de él mismo.- Tranquilo.

Volvió a escuchar aquel susurro en el pasillo y una vez más, se puso alerta. Agudizó su oído y abrió despacio la puerta. Con pasos sigilosos caminó por el pasillo intentando encontrar al culpable que lo había despertado en media noche. Cuando al fin divisó al sombra del culpable, estiró su brazo y susurró unas palabras.

-Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡Con luz divide esto en seis!-Sojun se acercó más al objetivo.- Bakudo 61 "Rikujokoro"

La sombra se quedó paralizada por seis barrotes luminosos que lo rodeaban. Sojun se acercó a aquella sombra misteriosa.

-No esperaba menos de ti.- Ukitake observó al joven.

-¡Capitán Ukitake!- Sojun se sonrojó al ver allí al capitán.

-Solo venía a asegurarme de que estáis bien.- Ukitake sonrió al joven.- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

-Lo siento.- Sojun se disculpó con él.

-Aquí estáis protegidos.- Ukitake le sonrió.- Urahara, Yoruichi y Tessai se ocuparán de que nadie se acerque a vosotros ¿Y Byakuya?

-Esta en la cuna durmiendo.- Sojun miró hacía la habitación.- Mi Gigai lo esta cuidando.

-Bien, bien.- Ukitake volvió a sonreír y a trasmitirle esa clama que solo ese hombre podía transmitir en momentos como esos.

-¿Como van las cosas allí?- Sojun recordó su casa con nostalgia.

-Las cosas no van bien.- Ukitake suspiró.- Han tomado la mansión Kuchiki y no queda nadie.

-Mi mujer...- Sojun sintió que el pecho se le encogía y cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Tranquilo.- Ukitake posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven.- Ella esta enterrada donde debe estar.

-Gracias.- Sojun sintió como una lágrima abandonaba su cuerpo y descendía por su mejilla.- Ella...

-Ella lo hizo para proteger a Byakuya.- Ukitake negó con la cabeza.- Ahora enseñale a ser el mejor Shinigami y prepararlo para ser el heredero del clan Kuchiki.

Sojun sonrió y tras disculparse con el capitán Ukitake, volvió a su habitación y tras recuperar el Gigai, volvió a dormirse junto a su hijo. Las cosas no serían fáciles en el mundo humano, pero lucharía por su hijo y por recuperar el honor de los Kuchiki.


	3. El ataque

**Capitulo dos. El ataque.**

Los palos de kendo resonaban en el espacio que los rodeaba haciendo eco. Un golpe tras otro, Sojun, observaba a Urahara. El pequeño Byakuya estaba sentado en el suelo y cada vez que uno de los dos adultos se golpeaba, él, se reía. Urahara miró al pequeño Kuchiki y le tendió el palo de kendo. Sojun en ese preciso instante observó como su hijo se ponía en pie y caminaba despacio hasta su amigo.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado deprisa en aquel mundo. El mundo de los humanos era muy complejo. Sojun jamás habría creído tiempo atrás, que las cosas en el mundo humano le hubieran ido bien. Ver crecer a su hijo de una forma sana, era la mayor recompensa que había obtenido desde que tubo que dejar el Gotei 13 a la fuerza.

Las primeras semanas, se volvió bastante loco con los cuidados de Byakuya. Incluso el pequeño, llegó a perder peso. Urahara le había ayudado en todo lo que le había pedido. Incluso Jinta y Ururu habían cuidado del pequeño. Tras aprender a ocultar su reiasu en el mundo humano, su vida se había vuelto completamente humana.

Sojun observó una vez más a su pequeño. A sus recién cumplidos cuatro años, empezaba a manejar la espada de madera de kendo. Él sonrió a su hijo cuando cogió la espada de Urahara y se posicionó para atacarle.

Byakuya sonrió a su padre y como un buen alumno, lo atacó sin miramientos. Urahara le había aconsejado que le enseñara desde pequeño sus creencias y obligaciones. Yoruichi contribuía demasiado en el entrenamiento del niño. Cuando a la gata le apetecía, aparecía en la sala de entrenamiento y jugaba con el pequeño a su manera.

Sojun se distrajo recordando como había crecido su pequeño y lo orgulloso que estaría Ginrei del niño. Recordó la mirada de su difunta esposa y como amaba a ese niño. Por un instante, dejó de sentir la realidad. Un fuerte golpe en su estómago, lo alertó.

-No tan fuerte.- Le dijo Sojun al niño.

-¿Donde estas?- Byakuya señaló el techo de aquella sala rocosa.- No es divertido.

-Ven.- Sojun se arrodilló en el suelo y sentó a su hijo sobre sus piernas.- Estaba pensando en el abuelo Ginrei y en tu madre.

-¿Donde están?- Byakuya miró todo aquello que su vista alcanzaba.

-Mirándote desde alguna parte.- Sojun miró a Urahara.- Ellos velan por nosotros.

-Si.- Byakuya se levantó de las piernas de su padre y miró a Urahara.-¿Cuando me vas a enseñar a tirar rayos de colores?

Los dos adultos se rieron al unísono. Al pequeño Byakuya le encantaba ver como practicaban el Kido. Urahara se sentó en el suelo al lado del niño y sonrió. Yoruichi había aparecido detrás de Sojun. Su pelo estaba corto y su color morado llamaba mucho la atención de Byakuya. La mujer se acercó al niño y estiró suavemente de sus cabellos.

-Cada vez los tiene más largos.- Yoruichi besó la frente de Byakuya.- Si después tiene tendencia a llevarlos largos, la culpa será solo tuya.- Y señaló al padre del niño.

-Tomaré ese riesgo.- Sojun sonrió a los presentes.- ¿Que haces aquí abajo?

-En la sociedad de almas...- Yoruichi observó al niño.- Las cosas no han cambiado. Sigue sin haber un capitán en el sexto escuadrón. Mantienen la esperanza de vuestro regreso.

-Sin ayuda eso es imposible.- Sojun cogió al niño entre sus brazos.- No dejaré que mi hijo sea carne de esos asesinos.

-Papá.- Byakuya acarició la mejilla de su padre.- Seré fuerte.- Y el niño cerró sus ojos sonriendo.

-El mejor.- Sojun abrazó al niño.

-Hay que darse prisa.-Yoruichi se acercó a Sojun.- Sabes que el tiempo allí, no es igual que aquí.

-Lo se.-Sojun soltó a Byakuya en el suelo.- Es todo tuyo.

-Vamos a jugar un rato.- Yoruichi le quitó a Byakuya su pañuelo blanco del cuello.-¿Lo quieres?

-Es mío.- Byakuya trató de correr tras la gata.- Dámelo.

Tras aquellas practicas, Byakuya, aprendió la técnica del Shunpo. Urahara y Sojun le enseñaron las artes básicas del kido. Todo parecía ir bien. Byakuya cumplió los seis años y tuvo que adaptarse al mundo humano. Desde ese momento, tendría que ir a algo a lo que llamaron escuela.

Byakuya se sentía nervioso. A sus seis años, jamás había interactuado con humanos. Lo poco que recordaba era ir al supermercado con su padre y tal vez a alguna tienda con Yoruichi. Cuando abrió la puerta de casa, observó una vez más a su padre. Odiaba ir dentro de ese cuerpo y no poder hacer aquello que le gustaba como Shinigami.

-¿Nervioso?- Sojun cogió al pequeño Byakuya de la mano.- Tranquilo, es lo normal en el mundo humano.

-Lo se.- Byakuya agachó su cabeza.- así como que no debo decirle a ningún humano lo que soy.

-Correcto.- Sojun cogió al pequeño en sus brazos.- Vamos, volverás pronto a la tienda de Urahara y entrenaremos ese kido.

-Si.- Byakuya bajó de los brazos de su padre y corrió por la acera.

Sojun se paró en seco cuando sintió un reiasu desconocido. Tras alzar la vista, los pelos de sus brazos se pusieron de punta. Pudo sentir como el sudor empezaba a caer por su frente y sus respiración se agitaba. Aquello no podía estar pasando. En un instante corrió hasta su hijo y lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Sojun intentó poner a salvo a su niño ¿que hacía allí un Hollow?

-¿Papá?- Byakuya observó a su padre asustado. Nunca lo había visto sudar y respirar de aquella forma.-¿Que ocurre?

Sojun estaba indeciso. Si se transformaba en Shinigami, les dejaría ventaja a aquellos que lo buscaban en la sociedad de almas. Sin embargo, si no lo hacía... El sonido del Hollow era cada vez más y más cercano. Podía escuchar sus bramidos cada vez más cerca de ellos. Las piernas de Sojun se estaban cansando de tanto correr. Por un instante sintió como flaqueaba y casi caía al suelo con su pequeño.

Al girar el rostro, pudo observar a aquella bestia tras ellos. Su respiración empezó a fallar y los gritos de Byakuya se hicieron presentes. El niño podía ver a aquella bestia tras ellos. Se revolvió entre los brazos de su padre y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba ¿que era aquello que los perseguía?

-¡No mires!- Sojun trató de taparle la cara al niño.- No pasará nada.

Sojun dobló una esquina y pude ver como los arboles de su alrededor caían al suelo. L a gente que ya andaba por las calles, corría en todas direcciones sin explicarse lo que ocurría allí. Sojun dejó la niño en el suelo y sin poder evitarlo más, sacó la píldora de su bolsillo y la engulló.

-Cuida a Byakuya.- Le ordenó a su gigai.

Tras aquellas palabras y convertido en un Shinigami, corrió hacía le monstruo. Byakuya observaba a su padre correr con aquel traje negro que tanto le gustaba. Sojun desenvainó su Zampakuto y saltó en el aire. No podía dejar que un Hollow atacara a su preciado niño.

-Veo que eres un Shinigami.- El Hollow rió al ver a Sojun.- Te mataré a ti y después me comeré a ese tierno niño.

Sojun al ver que el Hollow observaba al niño, alzó su Zampakuto y cortó el brazo de aquella bestia. Un grito atronador sonó en el aire y el Hollow desapareció en el aire. Sojun calló al suelo y se giró para comprobar que su hijo estaba bien.

-Llevalo a la escuela.- Ordenó Sojun a su gigai.- Esto durará poco.

Tras sus palabras, el Hollow apareció delante del niño. Byakuya abrió lso ojos desmesuradamente y recordando lo que Yoruichi y Urahara le habían enseñado en la sala de entrenamiento, juntó sus pequeñas manos y pronunció en voz alta.

-Byakurai.- Un rayo blanco salió de las manos del niño y atravesó a aquel monstruo. Tras aquel ataque, Byakuya desapareció con un movimiento rápido de los brazos del gigai.- Byakurai.- repitió de nuevo atravesando la cabeza del Hollow.

En ese instante, Sojun, aprovechó para cortarlo con su Zampakuto y hacerlo desaparecer. Tras evaporarse en el aire el Hollow, se acercó al gigai y entró en él de nuevo.

-Byakuya.- Sojun alzó su hijo entre sus brazos.- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Estuvo bien?- El niño sonrió a su padre.- Llegamos tarde.

Sojun besó al frente de su hijo y ató su pelo con una cinta roja. Byakuya ya llevaba su pelo negro y espeso por los hombros y Sojun estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Los dos caminaron de la mano por la acera y poco a poco la calle se volvió a llenar de gente al comprobar que nada extraño ocurría allí.

Al llegar a ala puerta del colegio, Sojun observó a las madres que dejaban allí a sus hijos. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros, se despedía de su pequeña. Aquello le provocó algo extraño en el pecho. Nunca imaginó que echaría tanto de menos a su esposa en momentos como aquel.

-Papá.- Byakuya tiró de los pantalones negros de su padre.- Nos vemos luego.- Y el niño le sonrió.

-Por supuesto.- Sojun revolvió la coleta de su hijo.- Portate bien y ya sabes, luego tenemos una charla pendiente de lo sucedido hoy.

-Esta bien.- Byakuya cogió su bolsa y se adentró en la clase.

Una niña de cabellos oscuros no dejaba de observarlo. Byakuya se sentía extraño rodeado de tantos niños humanos. Él sabía perfectamente que su mundo era el Sereitei y que estaba allí de paso. Sin embargo, encontrarse allí con aquellos ojos observándole, le hizo pensar que aquel mundo humano no estaba atan mal. La niña se acercó a Byakuya y con una sonrisa, le tendió la mano.

-Hisana.- La pequeña sonrió a Byakuya.- Tienes unos ojos grises extraños.

-Kuchiki.- Byakuya le sonrió.- Soy Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Byakuya.- Ella susurró su nombre.- es un nombre muy bonito.

-Niños.- La profesora apareció pro la puerta.- Sentaros.

Todo se sentaros en el pupitre donde estaba su nombre escrito. Byakuya se dio cuenta que la niña se sentaba a su lado.

-Seremos compañeros.- ella le señaló el cartel con su nombre.

-Esto será divertido.- Byakuya le sonrió y acto seguido miró a la mujer que intentaba llamar la atención de todos los niños.

Las horas pasaron rápido y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba entre los brazos de su padre. Sojun volvió a la tienda con cautela, ya que esperaba un ataque de los traidores. Al llegar ala tienda de Urahara, ordenó a Byakuya que saliera de su gigai y bajar a ala sala de entrenamiento. Hoy la clase trataría sobre los Hollow y como actúan en el mundo humano.


End file.
